


Türchen 63 - Bock auf Bernd

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [62]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Basti bittet Bernd um ein Date. Bernd kann nicht zusagen, er ist ja schließlich hetero. Aber seinen Kumpel traurig sehen will er auch nicht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter :D Ich frage mich ja, wie ich all die Geschichten mischen soll, damit nicht ständig mehrere Geschichten für dich hintereinander dran kommen... Aber wenn du das hier liest, hab ich es vermutlich irgendwie hinbekommen XD Hach, der Bernd. Er ist ein Komischer, irgendwie. Den Boeni mag ich dafür umso lieber :D

**Wortzahl:** 3232  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

Ein kleines Stück Papier – oder Karton? Bernd kann es nicht so genau sagen – liegt vor Bernd auf dem Tisch. Seit einer Weile philosophiert er in Gedanken darüber, wie sehr ein kleines Stück Papier die Welt verändern kann.  
Sehr. Gibt ja einige wichtige Beschlüsse, die auf Papier festgehalten wurden, Gesetze, Reformen, sogar Kriegsandrohungen. Und dann gibt es da noch unschuldig aussehende Glückwunschkarten, die nicht gerade die Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, aber immerhin die Welt eines Menschen zum Schwanken bringen. So wie die Glückwunschkarte vor ihm auf dem Tisch seine Welt ins Schwanken gebracht hat.

Er hat sie heute erhalten, nach dem Training. Als er nichtsahnend zu seinem Auto gelaufen ist, um nach Hause zu fahren, in Gedanken schon bei der Schüssel in seiner Gefriertruhe, die er als eine von vielen beim letzten Heimatbesuch mitgenommen hat und die er sich heute aufwärmen wollte, hing eine Glückwunschkarte an seinem Auto. An der Fahrerseite war sie ans Fenster geklemmt und erst hielt Bernd sie für einen dummen Scherz, dann für ein Fangeschenk.  
Im Grunde genommen ist es gar keine Glückwunschkarte. Es ist eine dieser Karten, die in dem Ständer für Glückwunschkarten hängen, aber nicht direkt gratulieren. Gut, sie gratuliert gar nicht – auf der Karte ist ein Hund mit Sonnenbrille zu sehen. Sieht eigentlich ganz lustig aus.  
Dann hat Bernd die Karte umgedreht und plötzlich war es nicht mehr ganz so lustig.

'Bock auf ein Date?'

Darunter steht ein Datum und eine Uhrzeit – heute Nachmittag um drei Uhr. Außerdem ein Ort, ein Geschäft in der Leverkusener Innenstadt. Und ganz unten in der Ecke ist eine Unterschrift – der Name ist so unordentlich geschrieben, dass es eine Unterschrift sein muss.  
Bernd kennt diese Unterschrift. Es ist Bastis Unterschrift.

Basti Boenisch fragt ihn nach einem Date. An und für sich würde das ja noch unter 'dummer Scherz' fallen, so hat Bernd die Einladung auch als erstes eingeordnet. Aber dann hat er über Basti nachgedacht und ihm wurde sehr schnell einiges klar.  
Wieso hat er es nicht früher gemerkt? Besonders unauffällig hat Basti sich nie verhalten, fällt ihm im Nachhinein auf. Wenn er bei einem Spiel nur Einwechselspieler ist, läuft er beim Aufwärmen gerne zu ihm hinüber, um ihm Blödsinn zu erzählen – okay, das deutet nicht unbedingt darauf hin, dass Basti schwul ist, das kann man auch unter Freunden machen. Aber seine Freude, wenn Bernd über seine Witze lacht... Allgemein fällt Bernd nun endlich auf, wie Basti ihn immer angesehen hat. Anders als andere – anders, als er andere Leute ansieht, anders, als ihn andere Leute ansehen. Manchmal ein bisschen... hoffnungsvoll? Wenn er auf eine Reaktion von Bernd wartet, sich eine positive Reaktion erhofft, ist sein Blick so hoffnungsvoll und wenn Bernd tatsächlich lacht, wirkt er richtig zufrieden. Dann die Blicke in der Dusche, in der Kabine... War alles nicht schlimm, ist es auch jetzt nicht. Alleine hätten all diese Dinge nicht dafür gereicht, dass er Basti als schwul eingestuft hätte. Aber mit der Einladung zum Date und in der Summe...  
Das ist kein Scherz, das sagt ihm seine Vernunft. Und noch bevor er das alles zusammengetragen und analysiert hat, wusste sein Bauch schon, dass das kein Scherz ist. Auf seinen Bauch ist Verlass und wenn die Vernunft die Erkenntnis seines Bauchs unterstützt, dann liegt er richtig.

Basti hat keinen Scherz gemacht. Er steht auf ihn.

Und damit tauchen die nächsten Probleme auf. Er hat die Situation erkannt, schön und gut – aber was jetzt? Bernd steht nicht auf Basti. Klar, er mag ihn, er findet ihn lustig, er fühlt sich geschmeichelt von seiner Aufmerksamkeit und er kann sich ganz gut vorstellen, dass ein schwuler Bernd Leno in einem Paralleluniversum, in dem Basti immer noch schwul ist, sich sofort auf ihn einlassen würde, weil es einfach passt.  
Doch der Bernd Leno in dieser Realität ist nicht schwul und deshalb passt es nicht. Er ist nicht schwul, kann nicht schwul sein, er muss Basti enttäuschen.

Ja, er muss Basti enttäuschen, das steht fest. Aber er will es nicht. Er will ihn nicht enttäuschen, er will ihm nicht weh tun, er will ihn glücklich sehen. Geht halt nur nicht, wenn Basti dann glücklich wird, wenn er Bernd bekommt.  
Es ist eine Zwickmühle.

Nein, ein Date, das geht nicht, das kann er nicht. Nicht mal ausprobieren, nein. Verdammt, er ist hetero, ganz klar hetero, er wird sich nicht in Basti verlieben, da ist keinerlei Grundlage da.  
Drei Uhr, Innenstadt Leverkusen. Verdammt, er hat nicht einmal einen schwulen Kumpel, den er vorbeischicken kann, damit der das Date übernimmt. Also, er hat schon ein paar schwule Kumpel – warum haben die ihn nie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Boeni am gleichen Ufer fischt wie sie? - und ein Teil davon wäre sogar Single, aber...  
Nein, das kann er nicht bringen. Basti erwartet ihn und sonst niemanden. Lieber niemanden als jemand anderen.

Essenszeit. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn er die ganze Zeit hier herum sitzt und grübelt. Das kann er auch mit vollem Magen. Also holt er sich die Kartoffelsuppe seiner Mutter aus dem Gefrierschrank und macht sich daran, sie aufzutauen.  
Wirklich aufs Essen konzentrieren kann er sich nicht. Löffel um Löffel führt er zum Mund, aber Bernd schmeckt nichts. Schade um die Suppe, er isst sie sonst echt gerne.

Was passiert, wenn er nicht zu Bastis Treffpunkt auftaucht? Wenn das kein dummer Witz ist – und da ist er sich langsam ziemlich sicher -, wird Basti dort sein. Alleine. Er wird vielleicht ein bisschen zu früh sein, wird sich nach ihm umsehen, wird sich überlegen, ob er wirklich den richtigen Ort aufgeschrieben hat und die richtige Zeit, wird immer wieder auf die Uhr sehen... Und nach einer Weile wird er begreifen, dass Bernd nicht mehr kommt.  
Scheiße, das tut ihm echt leid. Basti sollte so etwas nicht durchmachen müssen.

Die Leverkusener Innenstadt... Er hat heute Nachmittag eh nichts vor. Rein theoretisch könnte er schon einen Abstecher in die City machen.  
Nicht etwa, um zum Date zu gehen. Einfach bummeln und... Vielleicht fällt ihm irgendetwas ein, wie er Basti davon überzeugen kann, dass die Idee mit dem Date eh beschissen war.  
Ja, und bummeln. Schadet nichts, findet Bernd.

Mit diesem Entschluss fühlt er sich tatsächlich etwas wohler. Immerhin konnte er sich endlich mal entscheiden – auch wenn er im Fall Basti noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Das kommt später.  
Doch schon kurz darauf ist es mit seiner Motivation fast vorbei. Nachdem er schon verdammt lange gebraucht hat, um ein passendes Outfit zu finden – irgendwie ist er gerade sehr kritisch -, verzweifelt er nun an seinem Parfüm endgültig.  
Okay, es ist beschlossene Sache. Er muss shoppen gehen – er braucht ein neues Parfüm.

Als er sein Haus verlässt, ist es zwei Uhr. Rein theoretisch könnte er sogar wieder zuhause sein, bevor Basti am Treffpunkt aufkreuzt.  
Etwas später sieht das anders aus. Bernd hat zwar ein Parfüm gefunden, das nach seinem Gusto war, aber er musste ziemlich lange danach suchen. Also, nicht unbedingt 'musste', irgendwie hatte er schon Spaß dabei. Aber nun ist er fertig damit, er riecht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat und das Date rückte wesentlich näher.

Vielleicht könnte er mal am Treffpunkt vorbeischauen. Einen Plan hat er immer noch nicht, abgesehen davon, dass ihm klar ist, dass er abhauen sollte, bevor Basti kommt, doch zumindest mal schauen wäre okay.  
Gedacht, getan. Und wie er es sich gedacht hat, ist Basti wirklich noch nicht da.

Und jetzt?  
Bernd sieht sich um, ist dabei immer auf der Hut – würde er Basti entdecken, könnte er sich wahrscheinlich sofort verstecken. Ist allerdings nicht nötig, er hat sich nicht getäuscht. Dann schlendert er hinüber zu einer Bank und nimmt dort Platz. Nur kurz ausruhen, bevor er sich auf den Heimweg macht. Mehr darf es nicht sein, sonst kreuzt Basti noch auf.

Okay, genug. Jetzt sollte er wirklich gehen.  
Aber jetzt.  
Jetzt. Sofort.

Bernd tut es nicht und dann ist es auch schon zu spät, denn er sieht Basti und Basti sieht ihn.  
Basti kommt direkt auf ihn zu. Erst runzelt er seine Stirn, doch dann glättet sie sich wieder und auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein breites Grinsen auf. Als er bei ihm ankommt, steht Bernd auf und sie stehen sich etwas unbeholfen gegenüber.  
Als erstes ergreift Basti das Wort.

„Du bist da.“

Er klingt verlegen – er sieht sogar so aus, seine Wangen färben sich nämlich leicht rosa. Und damit ist endgültig klar: Seine Karte war so gemeint, wie Bernd sie aufgefasst hat. Basti wollte wirklich ein Date mit ihm.  
Tja, er schlug ein Date vor, Bernd ist da. Muss für ihn nach einem Erfolg aussehen. Er muss Basti unbedingt klar machen, dass er nur zufällig da war.

„Ja, sieht ganz danach aus, ne?“  
„Mh... Du hast meine Karte bekommen.“

Bernd grinst, es fühlt sich schief an. Um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun, vergräbt er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und stößt dabei an die Parfümflasche, die er vorher aus Mangel an anderen Taschen einfach dort eingesteckt hat.  
Das Parfüm, das er unbedingt brauchte, weil er für einen Spaziergang alleine nicht gut genug roch.

„Ja. Der Hund war echt geil.“

Er hätte ja gedacht, dass sie noch lange so herumdrucksen müssen. Doch Basti lacht plötzlich los. Und er strahlt – strahlt so wie immer, wenn er Bernd amüsieren wollte und es geschafft hat. Man sieht ihm an, wie sehr er sich über Bernds Kompliment für den Hund freut.  
Verdammt, es ist echt gut, ihn so fröhlich zu sehen. Vor allem nach seinen Gedanken von vorher an einen einsamen, traurigen Basti.

„Wollen wir in ein Café gehen? Ich hab' Bock auf Kuchen.“

Bernd sagt zu. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Kuchen essen mit Basti ist voll okay. Er darf es halt nur nicht in Richtung 'Date' abrutschen lassen.

~*~*~

Seit ihrem 'Date' ist gut eine Woche vergangen, als Bernd in seinem Spind eine Karte entdeckt. Sie wurde in die Türe geklemmt, so, dass sie ungefähr auf seiner Augenhöhe ist.  
Er zieht sie heraus und nimmt sie genauer unter die Lupe. Diesmal ist auf der Vorderseite eine Ziege mit Sonnenbrille und er muss kurz grinsen. Dann dreht er sie um und stellt fest, dass sie wieder von Basti ist.

'Bock auf ein Date?'

Das nächste 'Date' soll ein Abendtreffen werden. Als Treffpunkt hat Basti einen Parkplatz außerhalb der Stadt angegeben.  
Warum nicht? Sie hatten echt viel Spaß beim Date. Erst saßen sie ewig im Café, dann, als die entnervten Blicke der Kellnerin so viel wurden, dass sogar sie sie bemerkt haben, sind sie noch losgezogen und haben eine Dönerbude gesucht. Wäre ja eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen, weil sie beide schon lang genug in Leverkusen sind, um einen Lieblingsladen gefunden zu haben – allerdings hatten sie zwei unterschiedliche Lieblingsläden und weil sie sich auf keinen einigen konnten, haben sie sich einen neuen gesucht. Dort hat Basti sich über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er nur einen kleinen Döner bestellt hat, aber mehr ging einfach nicht nach der Suppe am Mittag. Auch wenn er davon nicht viel geschmeckt hat, weil er sich Sorgen um seinen Kumpel machen musste.  
Es war echt gut. Und definitiv besser als ein trauriger Basti.

Gut, da waren diese Momente, in denen sie ruhig waren und in denen Basti ihn so bedeutungsschwer ansah und einmal wollte er nach seiner Hand greifen, glaubt Bernd.  
Aber sonst war es ein echt spaßiger Tag.

Bernd hebt den Blick und sieht, dass Basti ein paar Plätze weiter ihn beobachtet. Er grinst zu ihm hinüber und hebt den Daumen – sofort erwidert Basti das Grinsen.  
Ein paar Stunden später liegt Bernd auf Bastis Decke, die sie auf einer Wiese ausgebreitet haben, und lässt sich von Basti mit Fruchtstücken füttern. Würde er unter normalen Umständen ja nicht zulassen, aber dass Basti öfter seine Wangen trifft als seinen Mund, nimmt dem Ganzen sämtliche Romantik und macht aus dem Picknick eine echt spaßige Angelegenheit.

~*~*~

Die nächste Karte, die Bernd bekommt, zeigt eine Melone mit Sonnenbrille und Kopfhörer und allmählich fragt er sich, woher Basti all diese Karten bekommt. Doch das wird nebensächlich, als er die Karte umdreht und Bastis Text liest. Es ist das obligatorische 'Bock auf ein Date?', aber heute schlägt Basti keinen öffentlichen Ort als Treffpunkt vor.  
Er lädt ihn zu sich nach Hause ein.

Scheinbar ist das auch für Basti etwas besonderes. Denn im Gegensatz zu sonst beschränkt er sich nicht darauf, die Uhrzeit und den Treffpunkt aufzuschreiben – ganz klein hat er noch etwas darunter gekritzelt.

'Ich koche.'

Das ist... ungewöhnlich. Die bisherigen 'Dates' waren nicht so aufwändig.  
Aber hey, Basti hat einen guten Geschmack und eine realistische Selbsteinschätzung. Ob er kochen kann, weiß Bernd nicht, doch wenn er es nicht könnte, würde er Bernd nicht einladen. Und mit Essen kann man ihn immer überzeugen. Auch wenn sie bei ihrem letzten 'Date' noch mehr von diesen stillen Momenten hatten als beim ersten 'Date'.  
Sie sind Freunde. Freunde, die sich nun besser kennenlernen und dadurch bessere Freunde werden. Alles voll in Ordnung.

Bernd nimmt die Einladung also an. Am Abend, zur von Basti vorgegeben Zeit steht er vor seiner Haustüre. Trotzdem dauert es etwas, bis Basti ihm endlich die Türe öffnet und als er vor ihm steht, wischt er erst einmal die Hände an einem Tuch ab, das er sich um den Hals gehängt hat.

„Du kommst genau richtig. Essen ist gleich fertig.“

Mit diesen Worten führt Basti ihn in seine Wohnung und direkt in das Esszimmer. Der Tisch ist gedeckt, Bernd nimmt Platz, während Basti wieder in der Küche verschwindet. Kurz darauf kommt er mit einer Platte zurück, auf der mehrere dampfende Fleischstücke liegen. Es folgt noch eine Schüssel mit Petersilienkartoffeln, bevor Basti ihm gegenüber Platz nimmt.

„Ich hoffe, du magst Lammkoteletts.“

Lammkoteletts... Mann, er hat ja schon fast damit gerechnet, dass Basti ihm Nudeln mit Tomatensoße auftischt – das hier ist das absolute Gegenteil davon. Er hat sich richtig Mühe gegeben und hat etwas echt Hochwertiges hergerichtet.  
Etwas Hochwertiges, das auch noch gut schmeckt, stellt Bernd fest, als er ein Stück davon abschneidet und probiert.

„Seit wann kannst du so gut kochen?“

Basti strahlt. Es ist nun endgültig kein einfaches Lächeln mehr – sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt, seine Augen lächeln mit. Er freut sich über das Kompliment.  
Und darüber, Bernd gefallen zu haben? Bernd wischt den Gedanken beiseite.

„Ich bin auch ganz überrascht. War mein erster Versuch.“  
„Ich glaube, ich muss öfter zu dir zum essen kommen.“

Nun gesellt sich zu dem Strahlen ein Rotschimmer auf Bastis Wangen. Verdammt, wenn er spricht, wirkt er gar nicht so verlegen, aber sein ganzer Körper schreit laut, dass er es ist. Und das ist...  
Es ist niedlich. Liebenswert, irgendwie. Basti ist allgemein echt liebenswert. Lädt ihn mit seinen verrückten Karten zu einem Date ein, zaubert ein Essen für ihn, das er noch nie zuvor gekocht hat und freut sich dann so sehr darüber, dass Bernd zufrieden ist.  
Dann schiebt Basti seine Hand über den Tisch und legt sie auf Bernds.

In diesem Moment will Bernd ihn nicht loswerden. Er will nicht, dass Basti seine Hand wegnimmt – er will noch nicht einmal leugnen, dass das hier ein Date ist.  
Es ist eines und das wissen sie beide. Und nun ist Bernd endlich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich das eingestehen kann.

Nur kurz verweilt Bastis Hand auf seiner, dann zieht er sie wieder zurück, um ebenfalls essen zu können. Er lässt Bernds Hand alleine und irgendwie auch ihn mit seinen Gedanken.  
Scheiße, was ist gerade passiert? Was ließ die Stimmung und vor allem seine Meinung kippen? Er ist hetero, verdammt. Aber er mag Basti, hat Interesse an ihm, Interesse, das über Freundschaft hinausgeht.  
Er beschließt, es Basti gleich zu tun und sich seinem Essen zu widmen. Doch obwohl es auch nach ein paar Bissen immer noch richtig gut schmeckt, kommen seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe.

Mann, nur weil Basti so gut kocht, muss er doch nicht plötzlich das Ufer wechseln. Klar, er schätzt gutes Essen, aber bestechen kann man ihn damit normalerweise nicht. Warum dann heute?  
Es ist nicht so und das weiß er ganz genau. Er findet den Gedanken mit den Dates nicht deshalb plötzlich nicht mehr abwegig, weil Basti ihn mit gutem Essen bezirzt hat, sondern weil da wirklich etwas ist. Dass Basti ein feiner Kerl ist und man etwas mit ihm anfangen könnte, war ihm ja schon von Anfang an klar und nun schließt er einfach nicht mehr so kategorisch aus, dass er derjenige sein könnte, der etwas mit ihm anfängt.

Was würde passieren, wenn er sich auf Basti einlassen würde?  
Basti wäre glücklich. Es gäbe noch viel mehr dieser Momente, in denen er so strahlt, in denen man ihm anmerkt, wie glücklich er ist. Und er selbst... Er hätte jemanden an seiner Seite, mit dem er unglaublich viel lachen kann, bei dem er sich fallen lassen kann – bei dem auch er glücklich ist.  
Sie wären miteinander glücklich.

Nach einer Weile reißt Basti ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er fängt an, über Lars zu lästern, der sich heute im Training mit seinem Pulli in einer der 'Slalomstangen', wie Basti sie nennt, verfangen hat, was natürlich das ganze Team extrem lustig fand. Bernd steigt ohne Probleme ein und...  
Es ist einfach so unbeschwert mit Basti. Selbst als er Schiss davor hatte, sich auf ein Date mit ihm einzulassen, waren sie locker und Bernd fühlte sich nie fehl am Platz.

Basti merkt nichts von seinem Gedankenchaos. Er unterhält sich ganz normal, nichts ist anders als bei den letzten Dates. Gut, sie sehen sich öfter schweigend an und halten einfach nur den Blickkontakt, aber es kann auch sein, dass Bernd sich das nur einbildet. Was er sich nicht einbildet, ist, dass Basti ganz bewusst seine Hand streift, als er nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch greift.  
Basti geht Schritt für Schritt weiter. Mit jedem Date nähert er sich ihm immer mehr an – und mit jedem Date kommen sie sich näher.

Als sie alles aufgegessen haben, hilft Bernd Basti beim Aufräumen. Erst wehrt Basti sich dagegen und will ihm befehlen, im Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu warten, aber Bernd lässt nicht locker. Mann, selbst wenn man die ganze Date-Thematik beiseite lässt, gehört sich das so, dass er Basti hilft, wenn der sich so sehr für ihn ins Zeug legt. Basti hat gekocht, da ist es wohl das Mindeste, dass er ihm beim Aufräumen zur Hand geht. So ist wenigstens der Tisch ziemlich schnell leer geräumt.  
Basti geht hinüber Richtung Wohnzimmer, er lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und lächelt Bernd an.

„Bock auf FIFA?“

Bernd schüttelt den Kopf – es wird ihm erst nach ein paar Sekunden bewusst, was er da tut. Doch sein Körper hat recht, er will jetzt wirklich nicht FIFA spielen. Nichts gegen FIFA, da wäre er normalerweise sofort dabei, aber... Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht.  
Er räuspert sich, doch der Kloß in seiner Kehle will nicht verschwinden, ebenso wenig wie der Kloß in seiner Kehle.

„Bock auf dich.“

Mit diesen Worten geht er zu Basti hinüber, legt die Arme um ihn und...  
Mehr muss er nicht tun. Basti kommt ihm von alleine entgegen und letztendlich kann Bernd nicht mehr sagen, wer nun den Kuss eingeleitet hat, aber das ist auch egal, denn – sie küssen sich.  
Und plötzlich weiß Bernd, dass das wirklich ein Date ist. Mit all seinen Konsequenzen und mit der klassischen Bedeutung eines Dates.  
Er steht auf Basti. Oder, um es in seinen Worten zu sagen...

Er hat Bock auf ihn.


End file.
